Serigala Mencari Cinta
by L-mouss
Summary: Ino menatap pria itu dengan ketakutan, dan ketakutannya bertambah saat sang pria berkata, "Aku sang serigala." Rating may go up as well.


Disclaimer: i own nothing. I don't take any profit from this fan fiction.

Warning: werewolfau! Maybe ooc, sedikit gambaran kekerasan i think dan hal-hal aneh untuk werewolf. All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Serigala Mencari Cinta

* * *

Langit biru tanpa sedikitpun awan dan burung-burung laut menari-nari di sekitarnya membuat pemandangan yang begitu indah. Matahari perlahan meleleh di ujung garis horizontal. Termakan oleh air lautan biru hingga warna kemerahannya bercampur dengan warna biru laut. Tak ada kapal nelayan di laut itu hingga tak ada sedikitpun hal non-alami mengganggu pemandangan itu.

**CLIK**

Bunyi serta cahaya putih terang bak kilat tiba-tiba tercipta di ujung tebing daratan yang ada di dekat sana. Seorang gadis muda dengan surai pirang terang tersenyum lebar. Dia melompat girang setelahnya dan memekik pelan. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat ekor kuda melayang-layang kecil akibatnya.

Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh baju lengan panjang dengan bagian bawahnya mencapai pahanya. Baju itu berwarna biru sesuai dengan warna matanya. Dia menggunakan celana jins pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan tak peduli udara di sana cukup dingin bagi kulit manusia, dia tetap memamerkan kaki jenjang miliknya. Di dekatnya, di atas tanah terdapat dua tas, yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satunya berukuran sedang.

Tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, di bagian berlainan dengan tebing itu, pohon-pohon besar tumbuh lebat membentuk sebuah hutan besar. Mungkin jarak dari tempat sang gadis berdiri dengan permukaan hutan itu sekitar dua puluh meter, dan itu hanya lahan kosong dengan rumput-rumput liar tumbuh di atasnya.

"Akhirnya aku dapat foto pemandangan ini. Yey!" sang gadis memekik lagi sambil melihat kameranya yang ditopang kaki tiga. Dia tersenyum akan gambar yang ada di sana.

Nama lengkap gadis ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. Dia merupakan gadis muda yang terbilang cukup sukses dalam berkarier. Dia seorang reporter terkenal di salah satu stasiun televisi besar di Jepang. Namanya sudah populer dan benar-benar dikenal oleh masyarakat jepang.

Dia seorang gadis petualang yang senang menjelajah. Dia mencintai dan senang merawat tanaman. Mungkin hal ini sudah ada di darah nenek moyangnya dan terus diturunkan secara turun temurun di keluarganya. Keluarganya bahkan punya toko bunga. Terkadang dia membantu keluarganya merawat tanaman di taman bunga mereka sendiri.

Selain merawat tanaman, Ino juga mempunyai hobi lain. Dan itu adalah fotografi. Ya, dia terlalu mencintai fotografi hingga dia rela datang ke tebing ini sendirian, saat matahari terbenam hanya untuk memotret pemandangan saat _sunset_.

Tebing ini sendiri jauh sekali dari tempat penduduk. Dia mengetahui tempat ini dari temannya dan setelah mendengar bagaimana pemandangan di sini kelihatannya, Ino yang ingin mencari tahu sendiri datang jauh-jauh ke tempat ini.

Awalnya dia ketakutan akibat hutan lebat yang ada di belakangnya ini, tapi ternyata untuk naik ke atas sini dia tak perlu melewati hutan, karena ada lahan kosong yang mengarah ke tebing ini di permukaan hutan yang bisa dijadikan sebagai jalan. Dan ketakutannya sirnah saat melihat pemandangan dari tebing itu.

Dia mengangkat pandangannya lagi ke arah matahari terbenam itu. Sebersit senyuman muncul di bibir merah mudanya saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang berada jauh di sana.

Dia terus memotret hingga tinggal delapan puluh persen lagi matahari itu benar-benar tenggelam saat semua itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ada angin keras yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Ino cepat-cepat memegang kameranya dan membawanya beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dia meletakkannya kembali dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia menyadari bahwa burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon di hutan sana mulai beterbangan seolah mereka menghindari sesuatu.

Ino mulai ketakutan, dan dengan jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia melepaskan kameranya dari kaki tiga dan segera merapihkan peralatannya. Dia baru menaruh kaki tiganya di dalam tas saat dia mendengar lolongan keras seekor serigala dari dalam hutan.

_Oh sial!_ Dia terlalu terpaku pada keindahan _sunset_ di tempat ini hingga tak menyadari bahayanya berada di tempat yang sama sekali tak berpenduduk ini. Dan dia melupakan hewan seperti serigala. _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Sebenarnya dari awal juga Ino sudah tahu bahaya datang ke tempat ini sendirian. Tapi karena dia ingin membuktikan ucapan temannya soal pemandangan di tempat ini, dan karena Ino adalah gadis pemberani―mungkin tak terlalu berani tapi dia yang paling berani di antara teman-temannya, dan harga diri Ino yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengajak seseorang menemaninya memotret di tempat ini, dia memutuskan untuk datang sendirian. Yang paling penting adalah temannya itu menantangnya untuk pergi dan memotret di tempat ini. Sendirian. Dan setelah dia selesai memotret pemandangannya, Ino diminta untuk membawa hasil potretannya ke hadapan temannya itu sebagai bukti.

Ino benar-benar akan menuntut Sakura saat dia sampai di rumah nanti.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, dia mengancing tasnya. Dia kemudian menaruh kameranya ke dalam tas ukuran sedang yang satunya dan segera berlari dari situ dengan menenteng kedua tas itu. Berat memang, tapi Ino tak tega untuk meninggalkan peralatan ini di sini karena ia sudah terlanjur sayang dengan mereka.

Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk terjadi padanya jika dia tak cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini. Tinggal setengah jalan lagi hingga ia tiba di mobilnya, saat dia melihat ada pergerakan di dalam hutan. Pohon-pohon juga ikut bergerak.

Jika memungkinkan jantung Ino mungkin akan bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam hutan keluar serigala yang ukurannya melalui batas normal serigala pada umumnya. Ino tak melihatnya dengan jelas tapi dia berani bertaruh serigala itu jika berdiri tegak, tingginya jauh melewati tinggi Ino. Serigala itu menghadang jalannya, berdiri angkuh di sana dan memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Terkadang liur-liur yang menjijikan itu jatuh ke tanah.

Serigala itu memiliki mata berwarna hijau pudar dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Ino. Pandangannya benar-benar menusuk. Telinganya berdiri tegak.

Bulu-bulu serigala itu berwarna merah terang. Sangat indah warnanya dan terlihat dengan jelas mengesampingkan kegelapan yang mulai datang menyelimuti.

Serigala itu maju selangkah dan memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Kedua kaki depannya ditumpukan ke atas tanah.

Ino mati langkah. Tubuhnya tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya yang terus berteriak _lari_ dan _cepat lari atau kau akan mati_! Ia menjatuhkan tas miliknya dan berkeringat dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan bergetar. Dia tak terlalu mendengar geraman sang serigala karena bunyi detak jantungnya benar-benar meramaikan telinganya. Seluruh keberaniannya yang masih tersisa hilang akibat ketakutan dan akibat pengetahuan baru yang muncul di kepalanya bahwa serigala yang di depannya ini bukanlah serigala biasa melainkan serigala jadi-jadian.

_Aku pasti mati._

Sesaat setelah pemikiran itu lewat di kepalanya serigala itu menerjangnya.

Dia terjatuh ke atas tanah dan kepalanya terbentur dengan keras. Kedua kaki depan sang serigala menekan kedua bahu Ino dan cakar hewan itu merobek lengan bajunya. Ino tidak bisa bergerak dan dia bisa merasakan basah dan hangat di bahunya. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah darahnya.

Ino menutup matanya dan meringis. Napas sang serigala menyapu wajahnya dan beberapa liurnya jatuh menimpa wajah Ino. Setetes air mata menetes dari matanya.

Serigala itu mengendusnya. Dari wajah hingga ke leher lalu kembali ke wajah. Kemudian Ino merasakan lidah hewan itu di wajahnya. Di waktu lain mungkin dia akan bereaksi jijik akan hal itu tapi kini dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Ino membuka matanya saat serigala itu berhenti menjilatnya. Serigala itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi hingga dia meatap langit kemudian melolong keras.

Perlahan penglihatan Ino menjadi kabur hingga akhirnya menggelap seketika, membawa pergi semua kesadarannya.

XxX

Perlahan kesadaran Ino mulai kembali. Satu hal yang disadarinya adalah dia tidak berada di kamarnya. Dia mencoba menebak keadaannya sekarang dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Dia tengah berbaring di atas kain tipis yang ditaruh begitu saja di atas tanah, Ino bisa merasakan kerikil-kerikil kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Belakang kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit, begitu juga dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Udara di sekitar begitu dingin hingga cukup menusuk kulit Ino.

Dia mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya sedikit, lalu tangannya perlahan dan kemudian kakinya. Semuanya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dia mencoba memproses otaknya untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan apa penyebab hingga dia bisa berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi otaknya sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Rasa penasaran semakin bertumbuh dalam diri Ino. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya agar tahu keadaan sekelilingnya. Dengan sangat pelan dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kabur bercampur cahaya putih benar-benar menghalangi matanya. Dia mengerjap beberapa saat untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya dan saat semuanya jelas hal pertama yang dia jumpai adalah dinding goa.

Dahinya mengkerut karena kebingungan, dan dengan sangat perlahan dia membalik kepalanya agar dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seorang pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Ino terperanjat seketika. Dia langsung duduk dan dan detak jantungnya dengan segera berdetak tak karuan.

Sang pria tampak tak peduli dengan semua gerakan Ino dan terus menatapnya dengan serius.

Setelah mencoba menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa saat Ino akhirnya angkat bicara. "Si-siapa kau?" walau suaranya sedikit pecah dan lain dari biasanya Ino tetap bersyukur dia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sang serigala," kata pria itu santai.

Dahi Ino mengkerut karena jawaban sang pria. Lalu seperti sebuah bendungan yang dibuka, ingatan-ingatan kejadian sore itu mengalir menghantam dirinya. Mulut Ino terbuka lebar dan matanya membesar seketika. Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya lalu ia mundur hingga tubuhnya menempel dengan tembok.

"Ka-kau sang serigala," bisik Ino. Suara bisikan Ino terhalang oleh tangannya sendiri tapi dia yakin sang pria bisa mendengarnya karena dia adalah seorang serigala.

Ino pernah membaca sebuah artikel di internet tentang manusia serigala. Artikel itu menulis tentang legenda manusia yang bisa bertranformasi menjadi serigala. Konon katanya hal ini terjadi akibat sebuah kutukan pada jaman dulu, dan kutukan itu terus menular secara turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi. Ino juga tahu bahwa kutukan itu bisa terkena pada mereka yang digigit oleh sang _lycan_ secara langsung.

Ino menelan ludahnya.

Si pria terus menatapnya seolah Ino adalah objek yang menarik untuk ditatap dengan begitu lama. _Well_, di lain waktu Ino tak akan keberatan untuk ditatap terus-menerus, tapi sekarang keadaannya begitu berbeda. Fakta bahwa pria di depannya ini adalah serigala dan dia berada di dalam sebuah gua bersama dengannya membuat Ino begitu takut.

Ino mencoba untuk tak menatap pria itu. Dia terus memindahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, terus menatap hal lain selain pria yang duduk di sana dan terus menatap Ino dengan intens.

Pada akhirnya Ino bersyukur karena pria itu tiba-tiba bangun dan berjalan ke mulut gua. Ino menatap fisik pria itu yang ternyata baru dia sadari hanya menggunakan sebuah celana jeans tua selutut. Pria itu terus berjalan hingga mulut gua tapi dia berhenti di sana.

Sang pria tak berbalik tapi dia berdiri di sana cukup lama, dan akhirnya Ino mendengar dia berbicara, lebih tepatnya mengancam. "Jangan pernah coba untuk kabur..." Sang pria menggantung ucapannya di sana, dia berbalik dan Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya sudah sedikit berubah menjadi wujud serigala dengan gigi-gigi taring yang terlihat jelas, bulu-bulu serigala tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya, dan telinganya menjadi mirip dengan telinga serigala. "Atau kau akan menyesal," lanjutnya kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari gua itu.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, melipat kedua lututnya hingga bersentuhan dengan dadanya lalu menggunakannya untuk menopang tangannya, dan menahan air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Pada akhirnya dia tetap tak bisa menahan air matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengannya sambil terisak pelan.

Ini mungkin akhir dari hidupnya.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Um... heloo, akhirnya aku kembali ke fandom ini #ketawapuas.

Mengupdate cerita ini mungkin akan makan waktu yah soalnya aku harus fokus sama UN dulu, dan sebenarnya ini merupakan draft lama yang sudah berjamur di komputerku selama dua bulan lebih, XD, dan aku putuskan untuk mempublish yang ada dulu karena aku lupa ngelanjutinnya bagaimana, #ditendang.

Salahkan kakakku untuk judul cerita ini yang membuatku tertawa lebar sekalian kagum, XD, hanya sekali aku mencoba untuk berkonsultasi dan dia benar-benar membantu, XD.

Oh ya, review are appreciated,


End file.
